The main objective of the proposed work is to explore the potential of glycosylation in improving the therapeutic effectiveness of enzyme such as E. coli asparaginase. Target-specific uptake, prolonged clearance time, and increased resistance to protease activity or thermal denaturation might all contribute to this. Glycosylation of enzymes offers one possible route to cause these effects, and so does introduction of enzyme into liposomes made target-specific by incorporating appropriate substances (e.g., glycolipids) during their preparation.